


Hot Stuff

by rusherNparadise



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: Frank and OC are trying to make a nice evening out of a super hot evening.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I know it’s been a while again. College life and managing my mental health has been a lot, so to anyone who’s still around, thank you. This is a Frank Castle fic I started probably a year or so ago and just found the inspiration to finish. Contemplating writing a whole smutty scene to follow it. Anyways, enjoy!! And let me know what you think!

_“So what sounds good? Chinese or Indian?”_ Sam questioned, laying on her stomach across the queen-sized bed that took up half of the main room in the tiny studio apartment.

She had her wavy brunette hair pulled back in a short ponytail and ankles crossed as she flipped through one of the takeout menus she had laid out in front of her. Not having had the time to stop by the grocery store, they’d decided to take out was a good option for tonight’s dinner. She looked towards the partially open door of the bathroom, the shower running and filling the room with steam as she waited for her boyfriend to answer. How he was taking a hot shower right now was beyond her.

Sam reached for one of the other menus in front of her, beginning to fan herself despite being clad in a grey tank top and a pair of denim shorts that reached the middle of her thigh. It was currently eighty-two degrees inside their apartment, even with the window AC running at full blast. The sun was just beginning to set over the skyline that could be seen in the distance from the bedroom window and she hoped that the apartment would start to cool down as the sun disappeared.

The water stopped a few moments later and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled open followed with an answer to her question. _“Chinese is usually a safe choice,”_ Frank replied, running a towel over his head before wrapping it around his waist and pushing the bathroom door open the rest of the way.

He leans against the doorframe, glancing out the window as he ran a hand down the back of his neck. Her eyes traveled up from the menu, lingering on his broad shoulders, down his toned bare chest and to the v of his hips that could be seen just above the edge of the towel. She shook her head with a small smirk, picking up the Chinese menu and looking over the list of entrees.

_“Are you trying to turn me on right now?”_ Sam teased, keeping her eyes on the menu when she felt his gaze shift to her at the sound of her voice. His lips formed a similar smirk as he pushed his body from the doorframe, walking in her direction. He pauses, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before heading towards the dresser to grab a pair of boxers and a shirt.

_“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem.”_ He countered with Sam scoffing and glancing back in his direction in mock offense at his comment. A breathy chuckle escapes his lips as he removes the towel and pulls on a pair of black boxer briefs and grabs a grey tank top out of a separate drawer.

_“Let me have a look at your stitches before you put that on.”_ She offered, sitting up and moving off of the bed. She walks into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh gauze pad and returns to the bedroom.

Frank was now stood against the wall next to the closet, warm brown eyes carefully following her as she paused when she stood before him. His arms were currently at his sides, making it nearly impossible for her to get a look at the newly stitched wound that could be found on the right side of his muscular torso. Sam looked upwards at his gaze she felt on her, raising a brow as her green eyes locked on his. _“Hands behind your head soldier.”_ Frank chuckles at her teasing words, shaking his head with a smile.

_“Yes, ma'am.”_ Complying and raising both arms behind his head, he locked his fingers behind his head, all the while keeping his gaze on hers.

She felt her cheeks warm, breaking her gaze to lean up and press a loving kiss to his slightly chapped lips before moving to his side. Glancing down she noticed the wound the faded pink color that had surrounded the wound had vanished, leaving only a few various yellow bruises in the area that could be faintly seen against his tan skin. She lightly brushed her lips against the freshly cleaned skin near the stitched wound and felt Frank shift slightly as her warm breath could be felt against his side. Her eyes quickly glanced up at him with a small smile, momentarily lingering on his relaxed expression that was focused on the wall across the room before tearing open the gauze pad and carefully placing it over the wound.

Sam tossed the wrapper into the nearby trash can before standing up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

_“Looking good.”_ She mumbled with a smile, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing the tip of her nose against his.

_“You too.”_ He replied with a smirk, knowing she was referring to the cut on his side but taking the opportunity to make her blush anyways.

He brought his hands up to gently cup her face as he leaned down to press his lips to hers again. She hummed, returning the kiss as she leaned into him slightly. He slowly moved his hands down her neck and shoulders until they rested at her sides as his lips continued to move against hers. The warmth of his hands could be felt through her tank top and she was immediately itching to have him pull it off her. He slowly began to brush his lips along the line of her jaw and down the side of her neck. She could hear him laugh softly at her desperation and she could feel his breath on her skin.

_“Hands behind your back.”_ He smirked, his lips near her ear as he spoke lowly and her eyes rolled back.

Needless to say, Chinese wasn’t ordered for a little while.


End file.
